Eu Viria Por Você 2: Me Traga Para a Vida
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: O inacreditável aconteceu: Sydney agora está morta. O que será que vai acontecer depois desta catástrofe? Muitas emoções virão nessa fic. Dean and Sam's OC. AU.
1. Dor Irreparável

_**N/A:**__ Olá queridos! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Falei para vocês que eu voltava e ... HERE I AM, BABY!_

_Vamos recapitular: duas pessoas misteriosas planejavam assustar o nosso querido Dean, o atingindo em seu ponto fraco. Vimos que seu ponto fraco não era o carro, ou nosso querido e amado Sam, mas sim, nossa querida Sydney. Depois de tudo planejado, eles botaram o plano em ação, e sequestram a nossa heroína. _

_Ao longo da história, vimos que as tais pessoas misteriosas eram Gordon e Bela. Então, os nossos heróis foram à luta e descobriram o lugar em que Sydney estava escondida. No entanto, algo muito ruim acontece. Bela esfaqueia nossa heroína, o que a leva a morte, nos braços de seu amado. Enquanto nossos heróis tentavam salvar Sydney, Bela e Gordon, aproveitaram a distração de nossos heróis e fugiram. _

_Agora, terá a segunda parte dessa história eletrizante! Aguardem, terá mais emoções por aí. E essa fic foi inspirada nos dois episódios da segunda temporada. Qualquer semelhança não é uma mera coincidência. _

_E no começo desse capítulo, eu queria uma música bem... MARA! E bem antes de começar a escrever, eu achei uma música que acho linda: é "**When I Look At You**", da **Miley Cyrus**. O link é esse aqui: __h t t p : / w__ w w.4s ha red. com/ au dio/ Vof G P WV e/M iley _Cirus_-_ Whe n_I_ Look _ at_Y .html_

_Ah, se eu demorei a postar o capítulo final da primeira parte é por que o site estava com problemas e tive que mandar e-mail. Ninguém merece né?_

_Chega de conversa e vamos para o capítulo._

_Boa leitura a todos!_

**ENJOY IT**_!_

* * *

><p>Ao ver que Sydney está morta, os nossos queridos heróis ficam completamente desolados, não sabem o que fazer com o corpo, se queimar ou não. Então, decidem colocar na cama do porão da casa abandonada, onde ela estava antes deles chegarem. Bela sumiu do mapa depois daquilo, Gordon também. Onde será que eles estão?<p>

O clima estava muito triste, Amy estava no porão velando o corpo da amiga, Bobby e Sam estavam com ela consolando-a. Dean estava na varanda da casa, sozinho, lembrando dos últimos suspiros da amada.

Bobby decidi ligar para Anthony e contar o que aconteceu, ou melhor quase tudo. Desesperado, ele e seu amigo caem na estrada em direção ao local. Depois disso...

Sam: Você ligou para quem?

Bobby: Para o Tony.

Sam: O quê? Você ficou louco? Ele vai culpá-lo pela morte da Syd!

Bobby: Ele é o pai dela e tem que saber o que aconteceu com ela. Mas é claro, omiti certos detalhes.

Sam: Então... tudo bem, eu acho.

Bobby: Ela vai fazer falta.

Sam: E vai mesmo. Ela era o alto-astral em pessoa, se considerava como "defensora dos fracos e oprimidos".

Bobby (rindo): Como o pai dela... Amy não sai de perto do corpo da amiga.

Sam: Elas cresceram juntas, pareciam mais irmãs do que amigas. Entendo a dor dela.

Bobby: Eu também. E... cadê o seu irmão?

Sam: Está na varanda. Ele não quis nem entrar, eu nunca o vi desse jeito.

Bobby: Também não. Estou com pena dela... deles. Nunca pensei em vê-lo assim por alguém, além de você e o John.

Sam: Entendo a dor dele, pois é a mesma quando perdi a Jess. É uma dor insuportável!

Bobby: Eu sei como é. Mas estou com medo de um deles...

Sam: Fazer um pacto para trazer a Syd de volta? Acho que você pensou a mesma coisa que eu, estou com medo também. E quando Anthony vai chegar?

Bobby: Daqui a pouco, sorte dele está perto daqui.

Sam: Entendi.

Depois, Sam resolve falar com seu irmão, enquanto o tio Bobby ficou consolando a nossa nipônica.

Amy: Lembro quando a gente era pequena, ela era tão ingênua e não o sabia que realmente aconteceu com as nossas mães, foi o nosso primeiro Natal com os Harris sem eles. Ela ficava indo para a janela, vendo se os nossos pais iam aparecer, esperava tanto que dormia. E no dia seguinte, perguntava ao Brian e a Vivian se eles apareceram, eles mentiam, dizendo que apareceram enquanto ela estava dormindo e diziam que eles deixaram presentes para ela. Ela ficava tão feliz! Eu era pequena também, mas só de lembrar sinto uma dor no coração. Quando soube toda a verdade, ela ficou arrasada, mas foi forte o bastante para suportar.

Bobby: Vocês são guerreiras, como os pais de vocês.

Amy: Ela era engraçada, divertida, mas era muito companheira. Quando percebia que alguém estava triste, ela fazia de tudo para alegrar. Eu sentirei falta dela, da suas "loucuras", do seu sorriso contagiante, das suas piadas... Não sei como viverei sem a companhia dela, a minha doce "irmãzinha"...

Então, ela começa a chorar, e Bobby abraça com carinho. Enquanto isso, Sam vai até a varanda falar com seu irmão, mas ele está quieto, perdido em seus pensamentos, lembrando dos momentos que teve com Sydney, e principalmente, as últimas palavras ditas por ela, quando estava em seus braços. Ele desperta quando sente a presença do seu irmão caçula, falando algo para consolá-lo.

Sam: Eu sei o que está sentindo. Lembro como me senti quando perdi a Jess. Parece que você não tem chão pra pisar, a sua cabeça fica longe, não sabe o que fazer. Mas saiba que estou aqui pra te ajudar. Pode desabafar comigo, afinal, sou seu irmão. Sei o que a Sydney significava para você... posso até confessar que adorava ver vocês juntos, e pela primeira vez, vi você tão amarrado numa garota... Eu gostava de ver vocês de mãos dadas. Ah, como queria que o papai visse essa cena! Sei que você está sofrendo muito, a Sydney era muito especial para todos nós, principalmente para o Anthony, Amy e... para você. O que aconteceu em **Sioux Falls** foi um "quase", mas agora foi pra valer, Temos que nos conformar, por mais triste que isso seja. Você está quieto, mas sei que está destruído por dentro, está chorando muito, querendo meter bala em Gordon e Bela, principalmente na Bela. A cena dela esfaqueando a Syd não sai da sua mente, e para mim, foi pura crueldade por parte daquela vadia! Vamos, fala alguma coisa! Não gosto de te ver assim.

Dean: Sei que tive muitos casos durante todo esse tempo, mas... com a Syd foi diferente, foi intenso. Eu nunca senti por alguém o que sinto por ela. Pior é que... não dá para fazer nada cara, não dá! Sinto muito a falta dela...

Sam: Vem cá...

Então, ele abraça o seu irmão com toda a sua força e fica aos prantos, E seu irmão caçula fica comovido com o que acontecendo.

Sam: Não fica assim, cara. O melhor a se fazer que têm que fazer é seguir em frente, se conformar. Não vai ser fácil, mas é o único jeito.

Dean (com voz embargada): Acho que não vou conseguir cara!

Sam: Vai sim. É bom chorar, vai te fazer bem.

Dean (com voz embargada): Eu a quero de volta!

Eles continuam abraçados por alguns minutos, enquanto isso, Amy e Bobby ainda estão no porão, ao lado do corpo da Sydney.

Bobby: Temos que enterra-la, já passou um bom tempo...

Amy: Não! Deixe-a aqui!

Bobby: Mas, minha filha...

Amy: Mas nada! Não vai fazer nada!

Bobby: Tudo bem, se é assim... Vou ver onde tem um banheiro e já volto.

Então, ele a deixa sozinha, junto com o corpo da amiga.

Amy: Ah, Syd! Não sei o que vai ser agora em diante, sem você. Já estou sentindo a falta da sua alegria, do seu sorriso radiante, das suas piadas... minha vida vai ser difícil sem tudo isso. Saiba que estão sentindo muito a sua falta, estamos tristes pela a sua partida, seu pai ainda não sabe o que aconteceu, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai saber, e nem quero ver a reação dele. E o Dean... o cara está arrasado, está falando pouco, mas por dentro está despedaçado, destruído, Sam não sabe o que fazer para consolar o irmão. E eu... estou destruída por fora e por dentro. Sinto tanto a falta da minha irmãzinha! Só consigo pensar na vadia da Bela te apunhalando. Eu queria que voltasse o tempo. E agora o que eu faço?

Ela começa a chorar compulsivamente, apertando a mão da amiga fortemente, quase entrando em desespero. Tudo o que ela quer nesse momento, é trazer sua amiga de volta a vida, mas como? Durante tudo isso, os irmãos estavam na varanda da casa, abraçados.

Sam: Você está melhor?

Dean: Estou péssimo! Se tivesse algum meio de trazê-la de volta...

Sam: Mas infelizmente, não tem, a não ser...

Dean: Um pacto?

Sam: Sim. Mas nem tente fazer isso!

Dean: Para falar a verdade, já pensei nisso. Mas pra quê? ela viver para sempre e eu... morrer?

Sam: Ainda bem que pensa assim. O que temos que fazer é guardar ela na memória, e no coração. Vou sempre lembrar da alegria dela, e ela me chamando de "Sammyzinho, bebê da tia!".

Dean: Com aquele jeito doido dela.

Sam: É.

Dean: Lembro da primeira vez que a vi, no Arkansas. Pensei: "Uau! De onde ela surgiu?". Mas quando ela falou que era filha de caçador, pensei... foi o destino. Para mim, ela é insubstituível.

Sam: Não é só para você, mas para a Amy também.

Dean: Você sabe que... tive casos de um ou dois dias, ou até uma noite. Mas, com a Syd, foi totalmente diferente. Foi mais forte que pensei, não achei que fosse durar até agora... quando morreu em meus braços. Cara, aquela cena não me sai da mente. Como eu queria chegar a tempo... Estou parecendo uma garota chorando por alguém!

Sam: Que nada! É bom desabafar. Sei que é duro lembrar daquela cena. Não se preocupe, vamos achar aqueles dois, você vai ver, a justiça será feita!

Dean: Será feita mesmo, aqueles dois vão se arrepender muito. Olha, nem sei o que dizer, você veio aqui só pra me ajudar.

Sam: Sou seu irmão, esqueceu?

Dean: Valeu cara! Sei que você é um porre, mas dessa vez, valeu mesmo!

Sam (batendo no ombro): Pode contar sempre comigo, cretino!

Ao ouvir seu irmão falar, Dean se sente aliviado e olha para ele confiante, mas com seu coração totalmente partido. O silencio paira no ar e fica por alguns minutos. Até que... algo inesperado acontece, quebrando aquele clima de silêncio. Enquanto os irmãos estavam na varanda, Bobby aparece do nada, aflito.

Sam: O que foi Bobby, para ficar com essa cara?

Bobby: Eu fui procurar um banheiro.

Dean: E daí?

Bobby: Eu achei, usei e...

Sam: O que aconteceu?

Bobby: Vou direto ao ponto, vocês viram a Amy?

Dean: Não. Por quê?

Bobby: Quando voltei ao porão... ela não estava mais lá.

Os irmãos: O quê?

Bobby: Pensei que ela estaria aqui com vocês, chorando as mágoas.

Dean: Mas aonde ela pode ter ido?

Bobby: Eu não faço ideia.

Sam: Ah não!

Dean: O que, Sammy?

Sam: Acho que eu sei para onde ela foi

Bobby: Onde?

Sam: Vamos atrás dela.

Bobby: E se o Anthony chegar?

Sam: Nós vamos e Dean fica por precaução.

Dean: Eu?

Sam: É.

Dean: Tá bom. Se é assim…

Sam: Beleza! Vamos?

Bobby: Tudo bem. E Dean...

Dean: Fala!

Bobby: Se você for querer ver a Sydney, esse é o momento.

Bobby entra no carro com Sam à procura da nossa heroína nipônica.

Ao ouvir isso, Dean fica quieto e só vê seu irmão e seu pai postiço entrando no carro, deixando o local onde estavam.

Será que ele seguirá o conselho de Bobby? Para onde Amy foi? E Gordon e Bela onde estarão? Veremos...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Não me matem, tá legal? Posso adiantar uma coisa, fortes emoções nos aguardam daqui para frente. Se eu demorei, me desculpem, é que estou terminando essa fic para começar a escrever a one shot, tá? Vocês desconfiaram que o subtítulo da fic é outro titulo de música? Pois, acertaram! É a música "**Bring Me To Life**", do **Evanescence** (foi com essa música que conheci a banda), e mais pra frente vocês vão saber por que esse título e subtítulo, tá legal? No próximo capítulo, muitas coisas iram acontecer..._

_Quero ver muitos reviews, hein? Desde já, agradeço a todos vocês que esperaram até agora, mais uma vez a **Anne Sullivan** por ser minha Beta Reader, **Fernanda Ginny** e** Ruby Winchester** pelos reviews e pelo apoio. Por causa de pessoas como elas que continuo a escrever fics._

_Beijos a todos que lêem._

**N/B: **Primeiramente, amiga desculpa! Sei que demorei a Betar, mas aqui está. Fortes emoções hein? Será que só eu, estou ansiosa para o desenrolar dessa aventura? Beijinhos a todos.


	2. Cidade Fronteira

**N/A:** _Olá minha gente querida! Tudo bem? Espero que sim..._

_Gostaram do capítulo anterior? Mas pelo amor de __**Castiel**__, não me matem! Por que... se fizerem isso, não terá a continuação da fic, não é verdade? Uma coisa eu falo: essa fic terá fortes emoções, ou seja__**, **__**CORAÇÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO**__! Preparem-se, hein?_

_E oura coisa: algumas cenas eu me inspirei nos dois últimos episódios da 2ª temporada, o "__**All Hell Breaks**__**Loose**__". Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu adorei escrever._

_Boa leitura a todos._

**ENJOY IT**_!_

Depois do que houve Bela e Gordon fugiram. Quando finalmente chegam a um lugar seguro, eles se acomodam e Bela conta tudo o que aconteceu enquanto Gordon estava desacordado.

Gordon: Você fez o quê?

Bela: Foi a única coisa que pensei na hora!

Gordon: Mas eles podem vir atrás da gente!

Bela: To nem aí! O que está feito, está feito! Mas você tinha que ver a cara do Dean

Gordon: Ah é? E como foi?

Bela: Gratificante, vamos dizer assim.

Gordon: Pelo visto, graças a seu improviso deu tudo certo. E nesse momento, ela deve estar...

Bela: Morta!

Gordon: Eu pensei em estar ferida.

Bela: Não meu caro amigo. Quando eu fui te socorrer, ela estava estirada no chão, nos braços do Dean. Acho que ela não agüentou muito tempo.

Gordon (rindo): Ah, como eu queria ver a cara dele! Pelo visto, a nossa parceria deu mais do que certo.

Bela: Foi tão bom ver a luz se apagar dos olhos dela... Estou de alma lavada.

Gordon: Eu também. E então, vamos comemorar?

Bela: Vamos. Mas bem longe daqui.

Gordon: Qual é! Eles não vão achar a gente aqui.

Bela: Será?

Gordon: Tenho certeza!

Então, eles abrem uma cerveja e comemoram a tal vingança que fizeram contra o Winchester mais velho. O que eles não sabem é que muita coisa irá acontecer daqui para frente. E enquanto isso, Amy pega o seu carro e sai em disparada, com seu coração em pedaços por perder a sua grande amiga. Ela está decidida, irá trazer Sydney de volta. Amy encontra uma encruzilhada, coloca algumas coisas num saco de estopa e enterra no ponto central da encruzilhada, esperando o demônio aparecer.

Demônio: Ora, ora, ora! Quem temos aqui, Sra. **Amy Louise Karime Akira Sakamoto**! Parece até nome de princesa oriental.

Ao falar isso, seus olhos ficam vermelhos, ela sabe que _ele _chegou. O homem que estava possuído era alto, loiro, olhos azuis, forte e muito bonito... (**n/a:** _para falar a verdade, ele até lembrou __**Paul Walker**__!_).

Amy: Demorô, hein? Pensei que não vinha mais!

Demônio: Impaciente! O que está fazendo aqui? É um lugar e horário impróprio para crianças como você.

Amy: Eu... Vim fazer um trato!

Demônio (rindo): Uau! Quem diria hein?

Amy: Então, vai ser ou tá difícil?

Demônio: Calma! Faremos um trato, sim!É só você se acalmar, bonitinha. Me fala, por que quer fazer um trato? Quem você quer de volta? O velho do seu pai? Ou seu namoradinho Winchester?

Amy: Não!

Demônio: Não acredito! Você quer trazer a sua amiga mala de volta? Pensei que você fosse forte o bastante, achei que iria superar a morte da amiga. Que gracinha, está tão desesperada.

Amy: Olha aqui...

Demônio: Bem, vamos ao que interessa. Eu trago a sua amiga de volta.

Amy: E em troca, quero 10 anos.

Demônio: Nada disso!

Amy: Nove? Oito?Sete?

Demônio: Hum... Não!

Amy: Cinco? Quatro?

Demônio: Vejamos... Um!

Amy: O quê?

Demônio: É isso mesmo! Um lindo intenso e longo ano. É pegar ou largar.

Amy fica quieta, pensando na proposta que o demônio fez.

Demônio: E aí? Vai fazer esse trato ou não?

Amy: só um ano?

Demônio: É! Um ano. (diz o demônio já impaciente) Ta querendo desistir?

Amy: Não! Eu aceito.

Quando ela ia selar o pacto, Sam chega a tempo, a impedindo de fazer essa loucura.

Amy: Sam? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sam: Você não pode fazer isso!

Demônio (rindo): Sam Winchester, que surpresa! O que faz aqui?

Ele não fala nada, só aponta o Colt e atira bem na testa, e com isso, o demônio morre. Depois disso...

Sam: Vamos embora.

Amy: Por que você fez isso?

Sam: O quê?

Amy: Essa era a minha única chance e você me fez perder! Não tô acreditando nisso!

Sam: Oportunidade de quê? De morrer? De fazer a pior besteira da sua vida?

Amy (com voz embargada e olhos marejados): Não! De trazer a minha amiga de volta...

Quando ela fala isso, Sam fica comovido e abraça a sua amada, Amy chora e eles ficam abraçados pro um tempo. Depois disso, eles resolvem ir embora e voltam para a casa abandonada, onde eles estavam. Enquanto isso, Dean cria coragem e vai ao porão, onde está o corpo de Sydney. Ele está desolado, lembrando de cada momento que passaram juntos.

Dean: Nossa! Parece um "_efeito déjá-vú_", mas só que dessa vez é diferente. Daquela vez você voltou, mas agora... você se foi para sempre. Acho que a japa pirou na batatinha e foi fazer alguma coisa para te trazer de volta. Traduzindo? Foi fazer um pacto. Gostaria de ter feito isso, mas, acho que não vale a pena. Queria ficar com você para sempre, envelhecer ao seu lado, pensei até em casar com você. Mas o destino foi muito cruel! Gordon e Bela fizeram isso para me atingir, e eles conseguiram. Só quero que saiba que sinto muito, muito a sua falta! Você foi diferente. Eu sei que já me envolvi com várias mulheres, mas você... Foi forte e intenso. Vou sempre me lembrar de tudo que passamos juntos, da primeira vez que nos vimos... Confesso que parecia um sonho, e agora me sinto tão sozinho...

Ele pega na mão dela e começa a chorar baixinho, depois, Dean dá um beijo na testa gelada dela e fica segurando sua mão por alguns minutos. Quando ele pensa em ir para a escada para ir à varanda, dá de cara com Anthony aflito para saber o que realmente aconteceu com Sydney. E quando ele vê sua filha, ele entra em choque e se debruça no corpo dela, chorando.

**N/A**_**:**__ Gostaram? Espero que sim._

_Falei para vocês que essa segunda parte teria fortes emoções, então, preparem-se! Peço mil desculpas pela demora, é que atualmente estou trabalhando e chego muito tarde em casa, então, não dá tempo nem de digitar o capítulo, para falar a verdade, nem acabei de escrever o último capítulo por causa da correria, e ainda por cima eu nem comecei a escrever a __**one shot**__, de tão corrido que está, mas farei de tudo para que vocês não ficar sem o final dessa aventura._

_Quero ver muito__** reviews**__, hein? Saiba que fico muito feliz que vocês aceitam a minha fic do jeito que é, sei que têm alguns que criticam, mas isso me dá mais vontade de escrever. _

_Mais uma vez quero agradecer a __**Anne Sullivan**__, __**Fernanda Ginny**__ e __**Ruby Winchester **__pelo apoio!_

_Beijokas a todos que lêem a minha fic._

N/B: Uau!Fortes emoções hein? Primeiro, quero pedir desculpas, a autora já tinha me enviado a história há um bom tempo, só que infelizmente não tive tempo de betar.

Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem, ok?

Beijinhos nos vemos no próximo capitulo.


	3. Se Conformando

**N/A:** _Oi minha gente querida! Tudo bem? Espero que sim..._

_Mais uma vez, mil desculpas pela demora, pois como disse, agora estou trabalhando e não tenho tempo para nada, nem para acabar o capítulo final e começar a __**one shot**__. Mas continuo dizendo que... posso demorar, mas vocês __**NÃO**__ vão ficar sem final, ta?_

_Eu disse que essa segunda parte trará fortes emoções! Vocês estão gostando? Tomara que sim. E perdoem a minha __**beta reader**__, é que ela anda meio ocupada também, por isso que ela demorou em betar o capítulo anterior. E não a matem, pois eu preciso dela para revisar os capítulos, por favor! *risos*_

_Chega de conversa e vamos para o capítulo, espero que gostem._

_Boa leitura a todos._

**ENJOY IT**_!_

* * *

><p>Ao ver aquela cena, Dean fica com enorme dor no coração, vendo que não ele não era o único a sofrer com a morte de Sydney.<p>

Dean: Anthony, eu posso explicar...

Anthony: Quem fez isso com a minha filha?

Dean: Mas Anthony...

Anthony: Quem foi?

Dean: Foi a Bela.

Anthony: Bela Talbot?

Dean: Sim.

Anthony: Não acredito que aquela vaca fez isso com ela! E pensar que... Shiro e eu confiamos nela no Arizona. Como fui burro! E onde ela está?

Dean: Sumiu.

Anthony: Nós vamos atrás dela, ela vai pagar pelo o que fez. Ela estava sozinha?

Dean: Não. Ela tinha um aliado, Gordon.

Anthony: Gordon Walker?

Dean: Esse mesmo. Conhece?

Anthony: Filho de uma quenga! E pensar que eu o ajudei a capturar um vampiro...

Dean: Mas...

Anthony: Dean, não te culpo. Não culpo o Sam e nem a Amy. Sei que vocês fizeram de tudo para salva-la. Bobby me contou que ela foi sequestrada, aqueles dois vão se arrepender. Ele por sequestrá-la e ela por matá-la. Sei que você a amava muito, só posso imaginar que está sentindo a mesma coisa que senti quando. Agora perdi minha filha, pra mim, a minha vida acabou!

Dean: Vida de um caçador é cheia de perdas...

Anthony: Isso é verdade. Cadê a Amy?

Dean: Sei lá. Ela saiu sem falar com ninguém.

Anthony: Pra sair assim, acho que ela foi...

Dean: Fazer um pacto? Eu também pensei nisso. Mas Sam e Bobby foram atrás dela. Tomara que eles cheguem a tempo.

Anthony: E como ela está?

Dean: Ela está péssima. Não saía de perto do corpo da amiga.

Anthony: Coitada! As duas foram criadas juntas, como irmãs... Era de se esperar.

Dean: Eu entendo. Pois se fosse com o Sam, faria a mesma coisa. E onde está o Sr. Miyagi?

Anthony: O Shiro? Está lá em cima, me esperando.

Dean: Então, vamos lá.

Os dois vão até ao pai de Amy. Yoshiro pergunta por sua filha, Dean fala que ela saiu sem dizer onde foi, mas diz que seu irmão e o nosso querido Bobby foram atrás dela. Assim, o nosso coroa japa respira aliviado. Então, ele pergunta por Sydney, os dois ficam quietos. Mas Dean fala que ela está morta. Yoshiro fica chocado com a notícia, sem saber como consola-los.

Anthony: Calma, não se preocupe. O que temos que fazer é se conformar com o que aconteceu... se conformar com a perda dela.

Yoshiro: Quem fez isso com ela?

Dean: Foi a Bela.

Yoshiro: Bela Talbot?

Anthony: Ela mesma.

Yoshiro: Desgraçada! E pensar que nós confiamos nela... Dá raiva só de lembrar. Vocês sabem onde ela está agora?

Dean: Infelizmente não.

Yoshiro: Merda!

Anthony: E ela tinha um aliado, Gordon.

Yoshiro: Gordon Walker, o caçador de vampiros?

Dean: Esse mesmo!

Yoshiro: Não tô acreditando nisso.

Anthony: Justo as duas pessoas que confiamos às escuras fizeram isso? Eles vão pagar muito caro!

Dean: Queria estourar os miolos daqueles dois!

Anthony: Eu também.

Yoshiro: Pra quê tudo isso?

Dean: Por quê?

Yoshiro: Só esquartejar eles, já ta de bom tamanho.

Dean: Tem certeza que ele não é parente do** Átila**?(**n/a:** _para quem não sabe, Átila era líder e rei dos hunos, que... quando ele e seus soldados ganhavam uma batalha, desmembravam os sobreviventes do exercito inimigo, fazendo com que cada um deles pegasse uma parte do corpo para puxar todos juntos_. _Não sei se assim mesmo, se eu fosse vocês, fazia uma busca no __**Google**_).

Anthony: Pelo que eu saiba, não. Tenho medo até de pensar!

Yoshiro: Vou ver se os três chegaram. Vocês vêm comigo?

Dean: Opa! Vou sim, por que... quero tomar um pouco de ar.

Então, o dois vão até a porta para ver se os três chegaram, enquanto Anthony fica no porão, velando o corpo da filha.

Anthony: Ficamos tanto tempo separados, não é? Não vi você crescer, se tornar uma mulher... Agora você se foi, para sempre. E tudo porque aqueles dois malucos queriam atingir o Dean. Mas eles não sabem que me atingiram também. Mas, eles vão pagar por tudo que fizeram isso, e a justiça será feita. Saiba que todos estão? Acho que a Amy foi fazer um pacto com algum Demônio da Encruzilhada para te trazer de volta. Reparei que você era bastante querida por eles, principalmente pelo Dean. Ele te ama muito. Ele está sofrendo muito por sua perda... Perdi a sua mãe e agora perdia você. O que será de mim agora?

Ao falar isso, ele pega a mão de sua filha e chora, se culpando de ter sumido por anos. Enquanto isso, os outros dois estavam na varanda, à espera da trupe voltar.

Enquanto eles esperam...

Yoshiro: Não estou acreditando no que houve.

Dean: É. Nem eu...

Yoshiro: Todo mundo está sofrendo tanto.

Dean: É verdade.

Yoshiro: O Tony em especial. E tem você...

Dean: Eu?

Yoshiro: A mim você não engana rapaz! Sei que está sofrendo muito pela morte dela, está destruído por dentro. E o que você está sentindo é o mesmo quando perdi a Andie. Eu sei como é perder gente que amamos muito, e isso prova o quanto você amava a filha do Tony. Se você quer chorar, chora. Assim, solta tudo o que você está sentindo aí dentro de seu peito. Sei que ela vai fazer muita falta a todos, principalmente para você.

Ele não fala nada, só abraça o pai da nossa nipônica e começa a chorar, o que Yoshiro fez naquele momento era consolá-lo, pois ele sabe como é difícil perder alguém que se ama. Essa cena comovente dura alguns minutos, até que o trio chega e logo presenciam aquela cena triste.

Sam: Coitado do meu irmão! Eu nunca o vi desse jeito, está sofrendo muito com a morte dela.

Bobby: Acho que não é só ele que está assim, pois afinal, todos nós a amávamos.

Sam: Você tem razão.

Ele fica todo pensativo depois do que o nosso tio Bobby disse, porque ele também está sentindo a falta daquela maluca. Da alegria dela, de quando o chamava de "bebê da tia" ou de "sobrinho lindo", e do quanto ela era especial, principalmente para o seu irmão.

Depois, eles descem dos carros e vão em direção a casa onde estavam. Amy passa por todos sem cumprimentar o seu pai, mas os outros dois foram até o coroa, cumprimenta-lo.

Yoshiro: O que houve com ela?

Sam (sem jeito): Bem...

Bobby: Encontramos ela numa encruzilhada...

Sam: Quase selando um pacto.

Yoshiro: Como?

Bobby: Mas ainda bem que chegamos a tempo e a impedimos

Yoshiro (aliviado): Graças a Deus.

Dean: Vou falar com ela.

Yoshiro: Vai lá, rapaz.

Então, ele vai falar com a nossa nipônica que, como ele, está sofrendo muito com a morte de Sydney.

Dean: Você ficou maluca?

Amy: Por que você está falando isso?

Dean: Trocar a sua vida pela a sua amiga! Você bebeu?

Amy: Ah é? E você? Não faria a mesma coisa se fosse com o Sam ou com a Syd? Hein?

Dean: O que devemos fazer é seguir em frente, se conformar que ela se foi para sempre.

Amy: Do que você está falando? Você está se fazendo de forte, que compreendeu tudo que houve, mas no fundo, você está sofrendo muito como eu, e faria o mesmo que eu fiz! Eu sei que está se remoendo por dentro, vontade de morrer para ficar ao lado dela, e saiba que é o mesmo que estou sentindo agora...

Então, ele a abraça. Com isso, ela fica aos prantos e ele chora também. Ambos compartilhavam da mesma dor.

Dean (com a voz embargada): Eu entendo o que você fez. Tem razão, eu faria o mesmo.

Amy (enxugando os olhos): É. Agora temos que nos conformar com o que aconteceu. Vou sentir muita a falta dela.

Dean: Eu também.

Amy: É impressão minha ou o coroa que estava com você era...

Dean: Sim. Era o seu pai.

Amy: Putz! Passei por ele e nem falei "oi".

Dean: Então, vai lá! O que você está esperando...?

Amy: Ta bom. E aproveito para falar algo a todos.

Durante tudo isso...

Yoshiro: Não acredito que ela teve coragem de fazer isso. Mas ainda bem que vocês chegaram a tempo. Agradeço muito.

Bobby: Não precisa agradecer.

Yoshiro: Preciso sim. Não suportaria perde-la. Tony já está sofrendo muito com isso.

Bobby: Nisso você tem razão.

Sam: E como ele ficou quando soube?

Yoshiro: Péssimo! Ele está no porão, ao lado do corpo dela.

Bobby: Pobre Tony! E como ele ficou quando descobriu quem fez aquilo?

Yoshiro: Ele ta louco para estourar os miolos deles.

Sam: Nossa!

Bobby: Esse é o Anthony que eu conheço!

Sam: E pior é que não sabemos onde aqueles dois estão.

Yoshiro: Que ódio!

Sam: Meu irmão está péssimo.

Yoshiro: Não é só ele que está sofrendo com isso...

Bobby: Ela vai deixar saudades a todos.

Yoshiro: Vai mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Amy e Dean se aproximam do trio.

Amy: Preciso falar com vocês.

Bobby: Então fala logo, menina.

Amy: Mas primeiro, Oi, papai! Nem te vi, me desculpa.

Yoshiro: Oi, minha filha! Não se preocupe com isso, eu sei o que você está passando.

Bobby: O que você quer falar com a gente?

Amy: Bem... Quando estávamos voltando pra cá, passamos em frente a uma espécie de galpão, um depósito. Não sei direito...

Dean: E daí?

Amy: Daí que em frente o local, tinha dois carros. E um deles é idêntico ao da Bela.

Sam: O quê?

Dean: Você tem certeza disso Amy?

Amy: Colega, eu conheço aquele carro de longe!

Yoshiro: Então... Você sabe onde eles estão?

Amy: Sim, eu sei.

Bobby: O que estamos esperando? Vamos lá!

Sam: Mas temos que falar disso para o Anthony, afinal, ele também tem que saber disso.

Yoshiro: Tem razão!

Então, o caçula dos Winchesters foi ao porão falar dessa novidade ao Anthony, que já estava derrubado com a morte de sua única filha. Quando, ele falou isso, ele adorou na hora e logo se animou. E logo se juntou ao resto da trupe. Com isso, Sam fica sozinho, mas é uma boa oportunidade para "se despedir" de sua grande amiga.

Sam: Bem... Só faltava eu vir aqui, não é? Saiba que vamos sentir a sua falta. Para ser sincero, eu não queria estar no lugar do seu pai, da Amy... e nem do meu irmão, mas sei como é perder alguém que amamos muito, porque perdi minha mãe, meu pai e... minha antiga namorada. É uma sensação terrível. Vou senti muitas saudades sua, sentirei falta das suas loucuras, das suas idéias mirabolantes que no final sempre davam certo. Do seu jeito alegre de ser, e de quando você me chamava de "sobrinho lindo", ou de "bebê da tia". Nunca conheci uma pessoa maravilhosa como você. E também nunca pensei que aconteceria isso contigo. Só sei que você será sempre lembrada. Descanse em paz, minha querida e eterna amiga e cunhada...

Ao falar aquilo, ele dá um leve e doce beijo na testa dela, seus olhos ficam marejados e sua voz fica um pouco embargada. Depois, ele resolve se juntar a turma, eles até perceberam que ele demorou, mas entenderam o motivo da demora. Então, eles contam o que a nossa querida nipônica descobriu para o Anthony, aquilo parecia música para os seus ouvidos. Sabendo que os causadores da morte de sua filha estavam mais perto do que imaginava. Com isso, eles planejam ir até lá para acertar as contas com Bela e Gordon.

E então, o que acontecerá quando eles chegarem ao local? Será que... ao chegarem lá, aqueles crápulas já terão fugido e será tarde demais? Ou será que vai jorrar muito sangue? Veremos...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_O que será que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Muita coisa pode acontecer nessa fic tão eletrizante. E outra coisa: uma bomba vai acontecer no final do próximo capítulo. Não vou contar! E nem a beta reader não vai contar, se ela contar, vou arrancar o coração dela... *risos*_

_Muito obrigado a todos que lêem a minha fic e beijokas a todos!_

_**N/B:** Mais uma vez, mil desculpas. Assim como nossa autora eu também comecei a trabalhar. Então tempo tem sido uma coisa muito rara para nós. _

_O que acharam do capitulo? Eu já estou curiosa e ansiosa._

_Beijos a todos e não se esqueçam de comentar._


	4. Acertando As Contas

**N/A:** _Olá minha gente querida! Tudo bem? Espero que sim..._

_Gostaram do capítulo anterior? Agora... vamos ao capitulo que está cheio de emoções._

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

><p>Os nossos queridos caçadores entram em seus carros para ir ao local onde Gordon e Bela estariam. Tendo como guia, a nossa querida nipônica. Depois de alguns minutos, eles chegam ao local com sede de justiça. O grupo estaciona seus carros em um lugar próximo ao depósito abandonado. A primeira vista eles acreditam que Bela e Gordon já tinham ido embora, mas algo acontece...<p>

"_Vamos embora? Ficamos muito tempo nessa cidade chinfrim...!"_

Eles perceberam que tanto Bela quanto Gordon estavam ali. Bem que Amy estava certa. Quando Gordon ia se aproximando da porta, dá de cara com a nossa querida (e desfalcada) trupe.

Gordon: Não estou acreditando no que estou vendo!

Ao ouvi-lo, Bela vai até lá para perguntar o que era, mas antes que fizesse isso ela já tivera a resposta.

Bela: Ora, ora, ora! O que temos aqui? A Liga da Justiça! Mas espere, está faltando alguém... Ah, esqueci que a Sydney está morta, não é?

Amy (com ódio): Sua vaca! Você matou a minha amiga! Vou te fazer em pedaços, sua vagabunda!

Sam (segurando o braço): Calma, Amy!

Bela: Calma aí, japa! Te fiz um favor, e é assim que você me agradece?

Anthony: Tirar a vida de uma pessoa é um favor? Você é doida!

Bela: Qual é coroa! Ela era uma pedra no sapato de qualquer um.

Anthony: Ela era a minha filha! Você não sabe... O que você fez nos afetou muito, você não tem coração? Não sabe como é doloroso perder alguém que amamos muito. É uma dor insuportável, você fica sem chão, não sabe o que fazer. Já perdi duas pessoas que amo, e você não tem ideia o que é isso.

Bela: Poupe-me da sua lição de moral.

Yoshiro: E pensar que confiamos em você...

Sam: Anthony tem razão. Você não sabe como é perder alguém.

Gordon (com ar sarcástico): Até tu, Sammy?

Sam (com raiva): Pra você é Sam, seu desprezível!

Bela: Uau! Para quê tudo isso?

Dean: Porque você tirou a vida de alguém por nada!

Bela: Está falando isso porque ela era a sua doce namoradinha!

Dean: Não me irrite, sua vadia!

Gordon: E por que estão aqui? É para nos convidar para o enterro?

Amy: Não, seu filhote de urubu! Estamos aqui para acertar nossas contas, por terem feito aquilo com a Sydney.

Bela: Puxa vida! E eu que pensei que só atingiríamos uma pessoa, hein?  
>Gordon: Para você ver, companheira.<p>

Bobby: E para onde vocês vão agora?

Bela: Ora, vamos sair da cidade.

Gordon: Depois da missão cumprida.

Sam: Vocês são doentes!

Dean: O que vocês têm na cabeça?

Gordon: Cérebro!

Dean: Vocês fizeram tudo isso para me atingir? Por quê? O que eu fiz para vocês?

Gordon: Você sabe o que fez.

Dean: Não acredito nisso.

Amy: Eu não sei o que fez ao Gordon, mas a Bela eu sei!

Dean: O que eu fiz Japa?

Amy: Por que você não deu bola pra ela e preferiu a Syd!

Dean: O quê? Você bebeu?

Bela: Vai catar coquinho, sua vadiazinha!

Amy: Calma, foi só uma sugestão! Mas se sentiu ofendida é porque é verdade.

Bela: Ora sua...

Gordon (pegando pelo braço): Não faça isso, Bela. Não vale a pena.

Bela: É não vale a pena sujar as minhas mãos com peixe podre.

Amy: Você está pedindo pra morrer, sua vagabunda!

Bela: O que aconteceu com a sua amiga serve de lição, pois fizeram aquilo comigo em Nashville e ela teve troco que merecia. Porque afinal, tudo que vai volta, não é?

Quando ela fala isso, uma coisa inesperada acontece, uma voz bastante conhecida por ela (e por eles) aparece do nada, para espanto de todos.

"_Você tem razão Bela. Tudo que vai volta... não é verdade?"_

Depois que descobriram quem estava falando, todos ficam boquiabertos, e espantados e a Bela mais branca que papel. Quem será? Veremos no próximo capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**_**:**__ Uau! Que capítulo, hein? Quem será essa tal pessoa que falou aquilo que deixou todos de queixo caído? Alguma suspeita? Espero que sim..._

_Quero agradecer a todos que lêem a minha fic, mesmo com tanta demora, muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo que terá fortes emoções e é o __**PENÚLTIMO **__capítulo! Preparem seus lencinhos... (*risos*)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB:** E como sempre ela termina no melhor da coisa kkkkkkkk_

_Amiga eu já tenho minhas suspeitas sim, e estou ansiosa pela continuação. Beijinhos a todos e até o penúltimo capitulo._


	5. A Grande Surpresa

**N/A:** _Oi minha gente querida! Tudo bem? Peço milhões de desculpas pela demora, é que não encontrava tempo, e agora tenho que tenho internet em casa, piorou. Mas eu não me esqueci de vocês! Não deixarei vocês sem final. To ate escrevendo uma one shot. _

_Vocês querem saber o que vai acontecer nesse capítulo? **SÓ LENDO**!_

_Boa leitura a todos_

**ENJOY IT**!

* * *

><p>Quando veem quem soltou aquela frase, pensaram que fosse algum tipo de alucinação, uma miragem, um sonho, mas era real. Ninguém acreditava no que estava vendo, nem mesmo Bela ou Gordon.<p>

Bela: M-Mas espere aí, você morreu! Eu te matei! Vi a luz se pagar em seus olhos.

Bela diz totalmente desesperada, pálida e trêmula, parecia que viu um fantasma, literalmente. E então, a pessoa que falou aquilo aparece de braços cruzados, com ar de ironia em seu rosto. E para a surpresa de todos, a tal pessoa é nada mais, nada menos que...

Sydney: O que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma?

Gordon (surpreso): Não pode ser...

Sydney: Está surpreso? Imagine eu...!

Bela (surpresa): Mas como...?

Sydney: Acho que alguém me deu mais uma chance.

Bela (rindo): Do quê?

Sydney: De olhar para cara de vocês e rir muito. Vamos ser sinceros, vingança é algo tão infantil...

Gordon: Fala isso, pois não foi você que foi para a prisão injustamente.

Sydney: Tanto faz! Mas vocês não sabiam das conseqüências. Acho que quando planejaram isso, estavam bêbados, não?

Gordon: Vai morrer de novo, garota. E dessa vez, não terá uma terceira chance, sua vagabundinha!

Então, ele se aproxima dela para dar uma lição, mas no fim, quem dá uma lição é a nossa heroína! Ela o enche de socos e pontapés, e o pessoal não acreditando no que estavam vendo, se era mesmo a Sydney que eles conheciam e que realmente voltou da morte. Enquanto isso, Bela arranja um jeito para escapar ilesa daquela situação, mas foi surpreendida por Amy.

Amy: Aonde você vai, mocinha?

Bela: Ora, vai se ferrar sua vadia de olhos puxados!

Quando ela pensa em sair por outra porta, os irmãos Winchester estavam lá impedindo que ela saísse, assim, Bela se sentiu encurralada.

Enquanto isso, Sydney estava dando uns sopapos em Gordon. Ela estava com ódio em seus olhos, e ele estava apanhando muito.

Sydney: Esse por me seqüestrar (dava um soco)! Esse daqui é por fazerem meus amigos e meu pai sofrerem (dava outro soco)! E esse daqui... (dá uma bela joelhada naquele lugar) é pelo Dean. Por que... mexeu com ele, mexeu comigo!

Os homens vendo aquela cena quase sentiram a dor da joelhada. Depois disso, ela dá um soco final em Gordon, e ele cai no chão, e nossa heroína respira aliviada. Logo após, Bela chega atirando, querendo acertá-la de qualquer jeito. Todos se abaixaram, até que as balas acabaram. Enquanto a Bela recarrega a sua arma, a nossa querida heroína consegue desarmá-la e a luta épica começa, durando poucos minutos. Até que dá seus golpes finais (**n/a:** _ou melhor, ela dá seus __**FATTALLITIES**__! Pra quem jogava __**Mortal Kombat**__, sabe o que estou falando_)

Sydney: Esse é por planejar o sequestro (dá um soco)! Esse é por fazer todos sofrerem (dá outro soco)! E esse... (dando o seu último soco) é por ter me matado!

Sem forças para continuar, Bela cai no chão desmaiada. Vendo que ela estava totalmente indefesa, Sydney cospe em cima dela. Ao ver a cena, todos olham para cara dela assustados, pensando "_Quem é você? O que você fez com a Sydney?"_

Sydney: O que foi? Sou eu gente! Eu sei que é meio estranho... mas tudo tem a sua explicação. E eu sei que vocês não estão acreditando no que estão vendo, mas eu também não estou acreditando que estou aqui. Pra ser sincera, eu nem sei como vou explicar e...

Quando ela estava falando, Amy pega um facão e vai atacá-la, mas é impedida pelos irmãos, que a seguram pelo braço.

Bobby: Calma, menina. Tudo deve ter uma explicação.

Sydney: Isso mesmo, tudo tem explicação. A última coisa que eu lembro foi a Bela me esfaqueando e eu caindo do chão. Depois, eu acordo do nada sem ferimento, parece que foi até um sonho.

Amy: Você não é minha amiga! É um demônio que possuiu o corpo dela!

Sydney: Se é assim, tudo bem! Vocês têm aquela faca de prata aí?

Sam: Pra quê você quer?

Sydney: Me empresta por favor?

Sam: Mas pra quê?

Sydney: Empresta a merda da faca!

Sam: Tá bom! Se é assim...

Então ele da a tal faca de prata para ela, com receio do que possa acontecer. Ela resolve tirar um dos braços pra fora da jaqueta. Com a faca de Ruby, ela se corta na altura do antebraço, com direito a alguns gemidos e palavrões. No local que ela se cortou, começou a sangrar naturalmente. Para a surpresa de todos, ela estava falando a verdade.

Sydney: Estão felizes agora? Se eu fosse um demônio mesmo, acabaria com cada um de vocês, não é verdade? Como eu disse: eu voltei! Não sei como, mas estou aqui!

Todos ficam pasmos com o que aconteceu, era mesmo a Sydney que eles conheciam que estava ali bem na frente deles. Será um milagre? Vejamos...

Ao ver a cena, eles ficam chocados, mas ao mesmo tempo felizes e emocionados ao saber que ela estava de volta.

Sam: Ah não...

Bobby: Não acredito nisso...

Amy: Syd? É você mesmo?

Sydney: Cada pedacinho de mim, japa!

Então, as duas amigas inseparáveis se abraçam fortemente, com isso, a nossa querida nipônica se desmancha em choro.

Amy (com voz embargada): Senti tanto a sua falta... Não saberia viver sem você!

Sydney: Shh... Calma! Estou aqui e você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo.

Amy: Estou vendo.

Depois dessa cena emocionante, todos abraçam a nossa querida e amada caçadora, menos uma pessoa. Adivinha quem?

Voltando... O pai dela não acredita que voltou, e a abraça com toda a sua força.

Anthony: Queria tanto que sua mãe voltasse também.

Sydney: Não se preocupe. Aconteça o que acontecer, ela estará sempre ao nosso lado.

Anthony: Pensei que tinha te perdido, meu anjo.

Sydney: Não se preocupe, estou aqui e não pretendo ir a lugar algum!

Anthony (rindo): Eu acho bom.

Sam: Será que eu não mereço um abraço também?

Sydney: **SAMMYZINHO**! Bebê da tia! (os dois se abraçam)

Sam (rindo): Essa é a Sydney que eu conheço!

Sydney: Eles deram muito trabalho durante a minha ausência?

Sam: Bem...

Bobby: Um pouco.

Sydney: Bom saber...

Yoshiro: Acho que a turma não teria graça sem você.

Sydney: Eles não viveriam sem mim.

Bobby: É.

Sydney: Espere um momento, está faltando alguém.

Quando ela fala isso, todos ficam em silêncio, pois perceberam do que ela está falando. Então, ela sai do local à procura e a preocupação de todos era se ele acreditou em tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo mesmo.

Bobby: Será que ele vai acreditar?

Sam: Sei lá. Do jeito que ele não acredita em milagres...

Bobby: Típico dele.

Ao sair, ela dá de cara com ele encostado no Impala, com o olhar longe e pensativo. Ela admira aquela cena por alguns segundos, até que com a cara e a coragem ela resolve se aproximar dele. Quando ela resolve fazer isso, ele percebe que alguém aproxima, ele pensa que era seu irmão, mas era ela. Os dois se encaram por alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Os dois ficaram ali, paralisados por alguns minutos. Um flashback passa em suas mentes, desde que se conheceram em Arkansas, até aquele momento. Para quebrar o silêncio que pairava no ar, ela cria coragem e se aproxima dele de vez, e ele continuava lá, paralisado, sem dizer nada.

Sydney: Eu sei que está um pouco assustado com que aconteceu, imagina como eu estou também. E também que você é um pouco cético, não acredita em milagres... e também não está acreditando muito na minha volta... Saiba que eu te entendo. Para mim, parece que tudo não passou de um sonho, ou um pesadelo. Mas parece que foi tudo uma alucinação. Num instante, a Bela me esfaqueia e eu morro e parece que em questão de minutos, eu acordo como nada se nada tivesse acontecido, sem nenhuma cicatriz. Acho que voltei da morte por algum motivo, e pela reação de vocês, acho que ninguém fez pacto, eu saberia só de olhar pra vocês. Imagino o quanto vocês sofreram, principalmente a Amy... e você! Mas agora estou aqui e não vou dessa para uma melhor tão cedo. Eu nunca pensei me envolver com alguém como me envolvi com você. Tudo bem que me relacionei com Ivan, mas com você foi diferente. É como achar a tampa da sua panela, foi como achar minha alma gêmea, sabe? Finalmente sei o significado de deixar alguém entrar na sua vida. Só quero que... não importa o que estiver no caminho, enquanto existir vida em mim, lembre-se,** eu** **viria por você**! Pode ser da morte, do céu ou até do inferno, não importa; eu sempre viria por você porque eu te amo!

Ao ouvir isso, todas as dúvidas de Dean acabaram; era realmente ela que voltou. A emoção toma conta dos dois. Quando ela ia terminar de falar, ele a abraça e a beija com gosto de saudade. E ela (claro!) retribuiu o carinho do amado. (**n/a**: _oooowwwwnnn!_)

Dean: Graças a Deus é você mesmo! Eu não saberia viver sem você, gatinha!

Sydney: Como eu disse antes, vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo!

Dean: Mas como você voltou? Não entendo...

Sydney: Parece loucura, não?

Dean: Não me interessa como, o que importa agora é que você está perto da gente. Acho que você tem um forte anjo da guarda, hein?

Sydney: Tenho, é?

Dean: Pra te trazer de volta a vida...

Sydney: É. Acho que eu tenho mesmo.

Então, eles se olham e dão um longo e carinhoso beijo, logo depois eles se abraçam e ficam assim por muito tempo. Dean não acreditando que sua amada voltou e Sydney com um ar misterioso. Será que ela está tão confusa quanto os outros? Será que ela sabe quem ou o que a trouxe de volta?Sydney esta guardando algum segredo? Veremos...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Peço mil desculpas pela demora, é que estou trabalhando muito, chego muito tarde e quando lembro, estou na internet. Mas tirei um dia para acabar como capítulo pra minha beta, pois eu acho que ela já roeu até os dedos de tanta curiosidade. Nem acabei a one shot, para vocês terem uma idéia. Mas como disse, posso demorar, mas vocês não vão ficar sem final! E tem a one shot ainda, tenho que acabar. Desde já, quero agradecer a todos por lerem a minha fic, tem gente que me acompanha desde o começo da saga do nosso querido quarteto. Mesmo ninguém mandando **review**, fico feliz por apenas ler e ver a minha evolução. Muito obrigada mesmo, de coração. Próximo capítulo é o **ÚLTIMO**! Preparem seus corações! Será que a nossa querida **Sydney **está escondendo algo de todos mesmo? Mas por que ela voltou da morte? Quem a salvou da morte?_

_É o que veremos no próximo e **ÚLTIMO** capítulo! E em breve, farei a **Fanmix** das músicas que usei nas fics, aguardem..._

_Beijokas a todos que lêem a minha fic._

**N/B:** _Ok, que final foi esse? Mais alguém acha que a Syd ta escondendo o jogo?_

_Minha parte favorita foi a Bela e o Gordon apanhando kkkkkkkkkk. Primeiramente desculpem a demora, a nossa autora já tinha me mandado o capitulo no ano passado, mas o nosso querido hotmail resolveu não me entregar kkkkkkk. Também demorei a betar, pois iniciei uma nova fic, comemorando a ultima temporada de One tree Hill. _

_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. _

_Beijinhos e até a Season Finale que promete e muito._


	6. Juntos Novamente

**N/A:** _Oi minha gente querida! Peço mil desculpas pela demora, estava sem inspiração e principalmente, estava sem tempo, pois estou trabalhando e comecei a fazer faculdade. Ou seja, o tempo está bem pequeno. Mas jamais deixaria vocês na mão. Posso demorar, mas sem fics vocês não vão ficar. Em breve postarei a __**One Shot**__ que será o"desfecho" dessa saga que comecei há 5 anos. Como o tempo passa..._

_Desde já, quero agradecer a vocês que me acompanharam desde a 1 ª fic (cheios de erros ortográficos... rs), que amaram as minhas personagens desde o começo, enfim, muito obrigada mesmo. É triste deixar, mas é o jeito! (*risos*)_

_Então, esse é o **ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**! Não chorem, por favor!Espero que gostem e no final tem uma surpresa._

_Boa leitura a todos_

**ENJOY IT**!

* * *

><p>Depois de matar as saudades, o Sr. e a Sra. Smith vão até os seus amigos. Mas antes disso...<p>

Amy: Onde ela foi?

Sam: Foi atrás do meu irmão. Ela percebeu que ele não estava aqui.

Yoshiro: Eles se amam mesmo. Não sabem viver um sem o outro.

Sam: Eu acho legal vê-los juntos.

Anthony: Acho que o destino os uniu.

Yoshiro: É verdade.

Amy: Fico feliz por eles.

Sam: E quem não fica?

Anthony: Mas eu não entendo uma coisa, como ela voltou sem nenhum arranhão?

Yoshiro: Isso é um mistério, caro amigo.

Durante a conversa, o casal chega com felizes por estarem juntos novamente. Os outros caçadores sentiram o clima de alegria.

Sam: Nossa! Sr. e a Sra. Smith chegaram!

Amy: Já era tempo!

Sydney: Fiquem quietos vocês dois!

Dean: Não se preocupe amorzinho. Sou o único que sentiu a sua falta.

Amy: O que você disse Winchester?

Sam: Ih...

Sydney: Ela vai pegar a espada de samurai e vai te esquartejar.

Sam: Ele pediu pra morrer!

Yoshiro (rindo): Adoro ver esses quatro juntos.

Anthony (rindo): Eu também. Senti falta dessa química que eles possuem.

Bobby: Parecem quatro adolescentes. Não se preocupem que é assim o tempo todo.

Yoshiro: Estou vendo.

Bobby: Mas tenho que confessar, eu senti falta disso.

Anthony: Quem diria que eles se dariam tão bem, não é?

Yoshiro: Acho que John e Mary estão felizes pelos filhos agora.

Bobby: Com certeza. E tenho que confessar, jamais pensei em vê-los "amarrados" assim.

Anthony: Dá orgulho de ver.

Bobby (assoviando): Hey, **Turma do Scooby-Doo**! Chega de conversa e vamos sair daqui.

Sam: Tudo bem. Vamos pessoal?

Sydney: Vamos. Mas antes, certas pessoas vão ter o que merecem.

Amy: É verdade.

Dean: Ás vezes, eu tenho medo dessas meninas.

Sam: E eu não?

Então, a nossa querida heroína junto com sua amiga foram atrás dos mal feitores. Primeiro, elas vão atrás dos carros deles e furam os 4 pneus dos dois carros. Depois, vão atrás deles e os deixam somente com as roupas de baixo. Amarrados nas cadeiras, um virado de costas para o outro. Depois de tudo isso, elas vão até onde o resto do pessoal sorrindo, deixando os irmãos um pouco assustados.

Enfim, a nossa querida trupe sai da cidade, tentando esquecer o que aconteceu. Mas antes, eles param para comer alguma coisa, pois ninguém é de ferro! Quem estava mais faminta era Sydney, pois ela recusava-se a comer a "gororoba" que os maus-caracteres faziam. Assim, todos ficam com um pouco de medo no que estavam vendo.

Sydney (falando com a boca cheia): O que foi? Vocês não passaram uma semana comendo porcaria.

Dean: Você tem certeza que está bem, Syd?

Sydney: Já falei, tirando o fato de estar morrendo de fome, eu me sinto perfeitamente bem.

Dean: É... To vendo.

Sydney: Isso sim é comida de verdade.

Bobby: Não precisa comer assim, menina. Desse jeito vai passar mal, vai botar tudo pra fora.

Sam: Nossa! Ela até te superou Dean!

Dean: Cala a boca!

Depois da comilança, sem querer, ela solta um arroto. Toda envergonhada, ela pede desculpas e tampa a boca, fazendo os outros caírem na risada. Nesse momento de descontração eles percebem como seria a vida sem ela. Depois, eles saem da lanchonete, satisfeitos, mas antes de cair na estrada, eles param no hotel próximo. Será que eles vão descansar depois de tudo que passaram? Vejamos...

Eles entram no hotel, Sydney precisava ter uma séria conversa com eles.

Amy: Pra quê tudo isso?

Sydney: Preciso falar com vocês.

Anthony: O que foi filha? Pode falar.

Amy: Não vai dizer que você...

Sydney: É sério, Amy! Pra ser sincera, eu nem sei por onde começar.

Sam: E sobre o quê você quer falar?

Sydney: Sobre tudo o que aconteceu...

Yoshiro: Qual parte?

Sydney: Na parte em que eu morri.

Dean: O quê?

Sydney (respirando fundo): Acho melhor vocês se sentarem.

Então, ela começa a dizer a todos tudo o que aconteceu, a cada palavra o grupo ficava boquiaberto. Quando finalmente, ela diz como e a razão de ter voltado, todos ficam perplexos.

Amy: Nossa!

Sam: Uau!

Anthony: Meu Deus!

Yoshiro: Incrível!

Bobby: Interessante!

Dean: _Caralho_!

Todos olham para Dean.

Dean: Qual é? Cada um tem seu jeito de se expressar!

Bobby (sorrindo): Ele tem razão.

Sydney: Mas vocês acreditam em mim?

Anthony (abraçando): Claro que sim, meu anjo.Não se preocupe.

Sydney: Assim fico mais tranquila.

Amy: Vamos embora, já deu o que tinha que dar.

Bobby: É verdade.

Dean: Em que sentido você quis dizer japa?

Amy: Vai catar coquinho!

Então, a nossa **Liga da Justiça** bota os pés na estrada e dessa vez, com a equipe completa. O nosso querido quarteto se despede dos coroas e do nosso querido tio Bobby. Em seguida, cada casal entra em um carro. Tentando entender tudo o que aconteceu. Primeiro o seqüestro; segundo o assassinato; e por último a "ressurreição". Durante o caminho, a nossa querida heroína estava quieta e pensativa. Após um tempo, Dean decidi quebrar o silêncio.

Dean: Em que está pensando mocinha?

Sydney: Que susto!

Dean: Por que você está tão calada?

Sydney: Eu só estou pensando.

Dean: Pensando em quê? Aposto que é em mim! (n/a: convencido!)

Sydney: Seu engraçadinho!

Dean: Estava pensando no que aconteceu com você, não é?

Sydney: É muita coisa pra digerir, sabe? Era para eu estar morta. Por que eu voltei? Por que mereci uma segunda chance?

Dean: Tem algum motivo para acontecer isso, Syd.

Sydney: Mas qual? É isso que quero saber.

Dean: Como sabia que nós não fizemos o pacto?

Sydney: Vi pela reação de vocês quando apareci. Vocês ficaram bastante assustados. E se um de vocês fizesse, ia me ver com consciência pesada, pois ia para o inferno cedo ou tarde.

Dean: Nisso você tem razão. Confesso que fiquei surpreso quando te vi, pensei que fosse um sonho, uma alucinação. Mas quando vi que todos também estavam te vendo, percebi que era real. Pensei que tinha te perdido para sempre, sabia?

Sydney: Posso imaginar como vocês se sentiram, pois se eu tivesse perdido um de vocês... Eu não sei o que faria.

Dean: Foi o fim do mundo.

Sydney: Tadinho do bebê!

Dean: Eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida e você leva na brincadeira, qual é?

Sydney: To brincando, não precisa ficar desse jeito. E eu te entendo perfeitamente.

Dean: Como assim?

Sydney: Quando a Vivian morreu, o meu mundo desabou, era o fim pra mim. Ela não era minha mãe de verdade, mas eu sentia como se fosse. Ela praticamente me criou. Foi horrível, o modo como ela morreu... Se não fosse o Brian, eu teria enlouquecido.

Dean: Vida de caçador é cheia de perdas.

Sydney: É verdade.

Depois disso, os dois ficam em silêncio. Ela resolve cochilar um pouco, tentar esquecer nem que seja por alguns momentos tudo o que aconteceu. Quando ela inclina a sua cabeça para o lado, ela vê uma coisa que a deixa um pouco conturbada. O que será que aconteceu para ela ficar desse jeito? Será um tipo de assombração? E o que aconteceu com a Bela e Gordon?

Eles acordaram e viram que estavam amarrados e só estavam com roupas íntimas. O que os deixou desesperados para saírem de lá. Com bastante esforço, eles conseguem sair das cadeiras e colocar suas roupas. Quando eles estão prestes a sair daquela espelunca, a polícia chega, dizendo que havia uma denuncia de trafico de armas no local. Os guardas revistam os carros e encontram as armas. Gordon e Bela acabam sendo detidos por porte ilegal de armas. Trágico, não? A vida é assim, aqui se faz AQUI** SE PAGA**.

Voltando ao assunto, o quê ou quem a nossa heroína viu? Como Sydney Williams voltou da morte? Qual é a explicação para tudo isso? Veremos...

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Gostaram desse último capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Quero agradecer a todos que leram a minha fic, peço mil desculpas pela demora. É que to trabalhando pacas e agora to fazendo faculdade (desculpa, benhê!), aí não sobra tempo mesmo. Mas como disse **VOCÊS NÃO IAM FICAR SEM FINAL**!_

_Agradeço também a todos que me acompanham desde o começo, muito obrigada mesmo, viram a minha evolução até aqui? Agradeço a **Fernanda Ginny** por ler e por ter comentários incentivadores. Valeu, Fê!_

_As minhas consultoras **Jana Winchester** e **Mirely Alves**. Sem vocês, não teria essas idéias maravilhosas. A **Anne Sullivan** por ser minha Beta, uma das melhores que já vi. Não te troco por nada! Te **I love you** (*risos*)! E minha amiga **Yumi Nagao**, foi ela que inspirou a fazer uma fic de **Supernatural**. Era para ser um presente de agradecimento ao presente que ela me fez e olha no que deu..._

_Também agradeço a** Ruby Winchester** por incentivo, se não fosse por ela, teria desistido de escrever. Enfim, a todos, mesmo não mandando **reviews**. Só vocês lendo é o que basta para mim._

**N/A²:** _Essa fic encerra a saga do nosso quarteto. Não chorem, por favor! Vai ter a __**one shot **__para fechar com chave de ouro. Mas a qualquer momento eu volto, e quem sabe, com uma nova fic com o quarteto fantástico? Lembram da surpresa que prometi no início do capitulo? Acontece que..._ **EU FIZ O FANMIX**_! Assim, vocês matam a saudade deles, eis aqui o link: ht tp:/ w w w. 4s har m/r ar/ p4OT- nUp/Fan mix_de_Min has_Fic s. html?__ (só juntar os espaços)_

_Eu quero que vocês curtam, pois fiz de coração! Darei um tempinho, mas a qualquer momento eu volto!_

_Beijos para todos que lêem (e leram) as minhas fics._

**FUI**

**N/B:** _Adorei o capitulo e como diz minha amiga **Denise** "estou com uma dor no coração" Ultimo capitulo..__._

_Quero agradecer pela confiança amiga, e nem de perto sou tão boa beta como você disse. Adoro suas histórias e me sinto privilegiada por poder betar e mais do que isso ser a primeira a ler._

_Parabéns por ter criado personagens tão maravilhosos e que me fizeram rir muitas vezes. Mal posso esperar pela one shot, pois como sempre, você conseguiu me deixar curiosa..._

_É isso pessoal fica aqui o meu agradecimento a todos que leram e incentivam a nossa querida autora. Beijos a todos e até breve._


End file.
